Love is about
by MistakenForSomeoneWhoCares
Summary: Love was many things to them, these are just a few...M for language. :::ONESHOT:::


**This is something i thought of while standing on my head. Oddly I fell over directly after I got this in my head. I think I was overbalanced by my genius. Love you all and give me good reiviews!**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

_**

* * *

**_

Love is about…

-

-

_Love is about seeing the beauty in something otherwise over looked…_

_-_

_-_

Kiba watched Kankuro pull a large t-shirt over his head, ruffled hair sticking up at odd angles. He loved him when he looked like that. He looked more natural. He knew why Kankuro wore his paint and his jumpsuit. He wore it to make himself stand out. It was odd, but until he saw Kankuro without his paint he had never really been attracted to him. Once he had seen him so plainly and so…well…barely he had begun to see him more. He had begun to see how beautiful he was. Kankuro turned to him. "Dog breath, you want food?"

"Oh hell yes." Kiba grinned, jumping up. Kankuro smirked and turned to walk from the room. Kiba grinned wider. The fool. He dove forwards, clinging onto his back like a koala bear. Kankuro glanced back at him with raised eyebrows. "I don't want to walk." The puppeteer rolled his eyes.

"Damn dog boy." Kankuro sighed. Kiba grinned. He was sort of glad everyone else overlooked Kankuro.

-

-

_Love is about the thought behind the gift, not about the gift itself…_

_-_

_-_

Kankuro raised his eyebrows at the card. Kiba grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Akamaru was sitting, wagging his tale, waiting for the older mans reaction. "Sorry, I'm a bit skint." Kankuro smirked, looking up from the card into the dog nins eyes. He knew the younger man was out of money, and this must have cost him what little he had saved up.

"I know." He took the woven leather bracelet from the open card and put it on. "I love it." Kiba grinned in relief.

"Really?"

"No, but I love you, so ipso facto, I love it." He held out the hand with the bracelet attached to it. "Come on, I'll buy lunch."

"You're gonna have to. That cost me all I had." Kiba grinned wider, grabbing his hand and starting to run along. Kankuro laughed as the dog abounded around his feet. It really was the thought that counted.

-

-

_Love is about seeing the flaws that make something perfect…_

_-_

_-_

Kiba listened to the snoring emanating from the blanket steeling lump beside him, feeling oddly relieved. He hadn't slept properly since said lump left. That rumbling snore was already sending him to sleep. He let out a sigh of relief, leaning under the bed and dragging out the spare duvet he had started storing under there when he realised Kankuro would never give up the blankets, not for anything. Kiba cuddled up in the duvet, smiling when he thought of how he would make up in the morning. Kankuro somehow managed to manoeuvre him to lie on his chest without waking him up every morning. He closed his eyes, curling into a ball. "Goodnight doll boy."

-

-

_Love is about being able to take each hit and still coming back for more…_

_-_

_-_

Kankuro opened the door, but stopped when he heard an off sound. It sounded like…crying. He walked through the hall and into the living room to a scene he never expected to see. Kiba was curled in a ball on the sofa, hugging a pillow and sobbing into it. Akamaru was whining from his position laying on the floor, looking mournfully at his master. "Dog breath?" Kiba looked up, and Kankuro was shocked to see his face red and eyes bloodshot. "What happened?"

"Some stupid wanker started shouting shit at us in the streets." He growled out, angrily wiping his eyes.

"So?" Kankuro asked, walking to sit on the sofa. Kiba shifted round to lay his head in his lap. "You never cared about what anyone said before."

"I know. It just…it just really got to me this time." Kankuro looked down at him, wanting to kiss the tears away. Now was not the right time however. He rested a hand on Kiba's chest, feeling the slowly calmly breathing. "Sorry, I'm being a dick about this." Kiba finally mumbled.

"No you're not." Kankuro sighed. "It was whoever was shouting that was being a dick." He lent down, gently kissing Kiba on the lips. "But they know nothing about us, so they can fuck off and die." Kiba grinned.

"I love being able to bounce back." The dog nin said, grabbing Kankuro and pulling him back down.

-

-

_Love is about putting up with the in-laws…_

_-_

_-_

Kiba bit his lip, wincing when he remembered that he had abnormally pointy teeth. Kankuro smirked back at him, so Kiba reacted with a glare. "Nervous?" The puppeteer smirked.

"Me? Nervous of meeting the Kazakage of Suna and the scariest woman to ever stalk the earth who just happen to be my boyfriends brother and sister? No! Never! Even when they'll probably kill me on sight…"

"No they won't." Kankuro sighed.

"How do you know?"

"They'd have to get through me." Kiba grinned, squeezing his hand. He was well aware Kankuro was holding his hand just to make sure he didn't run away. "Just don't let them know you're afraid."

"What?"

"They can smell fear." Kankuro said seriously, turning to face him. Kiba narrowed his eyes again.

"You are really not helping."

"I know. Come on, before Temari gets impatient and tries to batter me to death with her fan again." They walked to the Kazakage mansion, knocking on the door. The door was ripped open, and a grinned Temari was standing there.

"You finally got here then." She gave them a surprisingly sinister grin before grabbing Kiba's arm and pulling him in. "Come on, Gaara will want to meet you." Kiba gave Kankuro a look that clearly said 'please, for the love of god, help me.'

"Uh Tem."

"Shut it." The girl growled, before turning back to Kiba. Kiba's last thought before he was faced with the almightily Kazakage of Suna was one that was a mix of anger and fear.

'He'd better appreciate this.'

-

"Do I have to do this?" Kankuro whined, looking at Kiba in mild desperation. Kiba grinned.

"I risked death by meeting your siblings, so now you have to meet my family."

"But I only have two for you to watch, your family has freaking hundreds, excluding dogs!"

"Live with it mate. Besides, it's nothing formal. Its just dinner."

"Or feeding time as most would refer to it." Kiba shot him a glare and threw his hood at him.

"Put it on and get your ass off the bed."

"Oh you know you want my ass, on this bed right now as much as I want yours."

"Maybe later, but now we have to go before Akamaru starts whining." Kankuro grumbled about 'dumb dogs' but pulled his hood on none the less. It took them half an hour to get to the Inuzuka compound from their house, but they could hear the barking from the other end of the street.

The second they entered the main courtyard Kiba was tackled to the ground by various relatives and dogs. "Alright, alright, down!" Kankuro resisted the urge to laugh. They all talked to each other like they were dogs. Kankuro reached a hand down, pulling him up by his hand. "Cheers." Kiba grinned. "Time to introduce you."

Kankuro went to stop him, but to his great surprise it wasn't Kiba who yelled out, it was Hana. She noticed her little brother and his boyfriend, so jumped onto one of the various tables dotted around the courtyard.

"INUZUKAS!" She yelled over the chatter. The hundred or so people who went by the Inuzuka name all turned to look at her. "We have a guest tonight!" Kankuro was thankful that his makeup covered his blush as she pointed to him. "This is Kankuro! He's Kiba's boyfriend, so don't worry about being nice!" Kankuro glared at her, but his vision was quickly obscured by his boyfriend's family, all bearing down on him with the evil intent of introducing themselves. He glared back at Kiba before he was pulled into the crowd.

'He'd better appreciate this.' He growled in his head.

-

-

_Love is about not giving up when all seems lost…_

_-_

_-_

Kiba staggered forwards, carrying the heavy body over his shoulder. God damn ambushes. Akamaru limped behind him, carrying the puppet scrolls in his mouth. Where were the fucking ANBU? They should have found them by now. The outlook seemed bleak. He finally was forced to stop, leaning the unconscious man again the tree. He looked at the blood streaked face, silently thanking god that it wasn't either of theirs. The man let out a groan, moving his head to face Kiba. "Dog breath?" He grunted, blearily opening his eyes. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere in the woods. Not quite sure where." He laughed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, couple of scratches, but you pretty much scared them off."

"Good." Kankuro reached a hand up, sliding it into the younger mans hair. "Come here dog boy." He pulled him closer, kissing him gently on the lips. An hour later, the pair were found by ANBU, curled in each others arms and barely breathing. Although both were unconscious, neither let go until pried apart.

-

-

_Love is about taking time out of your day to do something special…_

_-_

_-_

Kankuro let out a groan, resting his head on the pile of work still to do. He hated this. At this rate he would never get home. He knew Kiba was waiting for him. God damn it, he had to get out of his office before he went crazy. The door was suddenly flung open with a crash. He looked up in shock to see Temari standing in the door, looking a terrible state. "What?"

"No one's answering your home phone!"

"What?" Kankuro repeated, only this time a hint of panic lay under the question. Kiba always answered the phone. The only time he hadn't had been when he was seriously ill, and Kankuro had found him lying on the floor an hour later.

"I keep trying, but no one is!" Kankuro leapt up.

"Explain to Gaara." Temari nodded, stepping aside to let him pass. Kankuro froze outside his house. None of the lights were on. Akamaru wasn't barking to announce his arrival. This was bad. He ran forwards, bursting through the door. What greeted him was not what he'd expected. Kiba was sitting cross legged on the floor, reading a book but the light of a solitary candle. A blanket was laid out under him, covered in food and drink. "Kiba?" The dog nin looked up with a grin.

"Hay!" He put the book down to wave. Kankuro ran over and hugged him tightly. "Wow, what's that about?" He asked, breaking free and looking at Kankuro in confusion.

"Stupid ass dog boy! Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"What?"

"Not answering the phone, turning off the lights! I thought you'd died or something!"

"Nah!" Kiba grinned wider. "I just thought you'd like a way to get out of work." Kankuro sighed, sitting down next to him. "I made dinner." The puppeteer raised an eyebrow and looked at the blanket. It made his heart swell to see the food he had obviously taken a great deal of time and care to make. Kiba was never a great shakes at cooking. Kankuro smirked, picking up a bit and taking a bite.

"This is really good." He said after swallowing.

"Don't sound so surprised." Kiba huffed. Kankuro wrapped his arm around the dog nin, pulling him in close. Kiba grinned, burying his face in the older man's shoulder.

"Thank you." Kankuro said, taking another bite.

-

-

_Love is about admitting you're wrong…_

_-_

_-_

Kiba slammed the door, huffing over to the bed and sitting down. He was absolutely furious. This was the third time Kankuro had done this. How could he keep cancelling. He specifically keep a day free that they had agreed on months in advance, then out of the blue, Kankuro would ring him up and say he couldn't go.

He never had a good reason either. This time it was something stupid about Gaara and Temari coming to visit. At least he had bothered to say it face to face this time. But the thing that grated on his last nerve the most was that he had tried to make it seem like Kiba was in the wrong. Someone knocked on the door.

"Screw off!" He growled, laying back on the bed and glaring at the ceiling. Someone knocked again. "I said screw off!" He yelled. The door opened anyway. Kiba sat up with a growl of anger. "What part of…oh." He stopped when he saw Temari standing in the door.

"Kiba, what is it?"

"Nothing." The dog nin stood and grabbed his coat. "I'm going out. Let Kankuro know." He went to walk past her, but her hand shot out and caught his arm.

"It's obviously not nothing."

"What would you know?!" Kiba growled, pulling his arm way.

"You never call Kankuro by his real name."

"Oh so what?" Kiba folded his arms and glared at her. "What do you want Temari?"

"To know why my brother is nearly in tears downstairs." Kiba let out a snort.

"Oh he's upset? That's rich." Temari arched an elegant eyebrow.

"What happened?" Kiba growled in annoyance and turned away from her.

"Ask him."

"I already have. He doesn't understand why you're so angry." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Never fucking does."

"Why are you angry with him?"

"He always lets me down that's why!" Temari frowned.

"How so?"

"He never does anything he says he will, and any time we plan to go out, something obviously more important than me happens! Every fucking time!"

"I don't think he means to."

"Like hell he doesn't." Kiba turned, stomping to the window. "I'll be at my sisters place. When Kankuro decides I'm worth his precious time, send him over. I'll give him two days before I send Hana to get my shit."

"No, Kiba-" He ignored her, jumping out of the window and storming out of the front garden.

Kankuro hammered on the door. "Open up!" He yelled again. Finally the front door opened to reveal Hana.

"He doesn't want to speak to you."

"I don't care." Kankuro pushed past her, walking through her house. He knew that, had she wanted to, Hana would have stopped him, so that meant she wanted him to make it up with her brother. Speaking of which…He rounded the corner into the living room to find Kiba, surrounded by dogs and still reading his book. "Kiba." He sighed in relief. Kiba's head snapped round to look at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He growled.

"I came to say sorry."

"Like you mean that." Kiba snorted, looking down at his book.

"I do mean it!" Kankuro practically ran over, grabbing his book from him and kneeling on the sofa next to him. "Look, I didn't realise I was being such a dick about this. I honestly didn't know I did it so often, or at all!" Kiba looked at him. "Please come home. I'm sorry." Kankuro said, reaching out a hand and placing it on his shoulder. There was a tense pause, in which Kankuro became acutely aware of Hana listening in from behind the door. Kiba suddenly threw his arms around the older man, hugging him tightly.

"You're such a dick." He laughed, clinging on.

"You're coming back then?" Kankuro laughed, picking him up.

"Hell yes." Kiba grinned, wrapping his legs around Kankuro's waist.

"Finally!" Hana sighed from the door. "You were starting to annoy me." Kankuro turned to her and grinned, making her raise an eyebrow. "Go on, get out."

"Make up sex time!" Kiba laughed. "Talley ho!" He pointed out of the door, making Kankuro roll his eyes, but he started walking anyway. Kiba rested his head on Kankuro's shoulder as they walked. "I'm sorry too." Kankuro didn't question why. He knew Kiba would be regretting running off. He merely tightened his grip and carried on walking.

_**Love is about…**_

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
